


It's About Space

by GlitterBitch147



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBitch147/pseuds/GlitterBitch147
Summary: I just wanted some wholesome baby Hargreeves content, that's all have a nice day





	It's About Space

“Dad, please.” Luther rarely pleaded for things. To put it simply, he knew better. Their father didn’t give in to pleading. He didn’t care. But right now, Luther was nearly bouncing in place, newspaper clutched in his hands. There was a space ship launching that evening, and Luther wanted to hear it. Sure, he could read about it the next day, but it was going to be broadcast on the radio, and Luther wanted nothing more than to hear it as it happened. 

Reginald looked annoyed, looking directly back at Luther. He didn’t say anything, but he stood up from his desk, took a few strides to his bookcase, and lifted down a battery-powered radio, which he handed to Luther. “Return it when you’re done. Don’t damage it.”

Luther immediately took the device, hugging it to his chest and bolting out of the room after quickly thanking him. He went straight up to his bedroom, shutting his door and fiddling with the radio until he figured out how to work it. He’d found the right channel about an hour before the launch was scheduled, so for awhile he just sat, curled up in his bed and listening to the radio host and some of the scientists talk about space. He didn’t understand all of it, but he wanted to.

About fifteen minutes went by before there was knocking on his door. Instinctively, his grip tightened on the radio. Surely Reginald didn’t want it back already. “What?”

The door opened, and Klaus and Ben both poked their heads in. 

“What?” Luther repeated.

“Where’d you get a radio?” Ben asked.

“From Dad. I’m borrowing it.”

Klaus had already strode into the room, but he was quiet for a few moments, trying to listen along to a scientist talking about the differences between solid and liquid rocket fuel. He stopped at the edge of Luther’s bed. “What are you listening to?”

“It’s about space.” Luther answered, still hugging the radio like a toy.

“Huh.” Klaus climbed up to sit on the edge of the bed. “Do you think there’s ghosts in space?” He asked after a pause.

“No. Space is too big, and not many people die there.” Luther apparently sounded confident in his answer.

“You want to go someday, right? Will you take me with you?”

“No.” Luther didn’t have time to elaborate, because Klaus punched him in the arm, before moving to sit beside him. Ben walked over, climbing up on the bed as well. Apparently, they were staying. Luther wanted to say he couldn’t take Klaus to space because it was dangerous, but he wanted to listen to the radio.

Ten more minutes went by. Klaus and Ben seemed to know to be quiet. None of them had a radio of their own, so listening was the priority. And then Allison poked her head in the partially open door. “What are you doing?”

“It’s about space!” Klaus echoed. “Luther’s learning how to be an astronaut.”

“Oh. I want to hear.” Allison quickly crossed the room, plopping down on the other side of Luther. “Are you really going to space?”

“Well not now.” Luther told her. “But I want to, when I’m an adult.”

“How are you going to get there?”

“A spaceship. They’re launching one today.”

Allison made a face. “Are you going by yourself?”

“Yes, he is.” Klaus chimed in. “He won’t take me.”

“But will you take me?” Allison leaned in closer to Luther’s face.

“Shhhhh.” Ben reached over to swat at Allison. “I’m listening.”

Luther never answered her, still hugging onto the radio as his siblings surrounded him, all settling in. Luther doubted any of them cared about anything that was being said, but it was the only thing he could focus on. He didn’t notice Five in the doorway at all, remaining completely focused until their brother was sick of being ignored and just teleported himself onto the end of the bed.

“What are you listening to?” Five crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s about space!” Klaus, Ben, and Allison said excitedly, in unison. Luther groaned. Allison narrowed her eyes at Five and shushed him. He glared back, but didn’t say anything else, remaining at the end of the bed like a skeptical cat.

At some point, Klaus nudged Luther, gesturing to the radio. “You’re gonna break it.” Luther realized he was clinging to the thing like someone was about to rip it out of his hands. He loosened his grip a little.

“What’s everyone doing in here?” Diego stood in the doorway, scanning over the growing pile of siblings surrounding Luther and the radio.

“Listening to the radio. It’s about space, but shut up, because they’re about to launch a rocket.” Five answered first this time.

“Launch it where?” Diego stepped in, but cautiously. 

“To space!” Klaus interjected, earning another shush from Allison. She moved closer to Luther, patting the spot beside her, and Diego thought about it for a bit before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t seem interested, but it wasn’t often any of them got to do anything fun.

This was as quiet as the six of them had ever been while they were all in the same room. Luther was still clutching the radio, with everyone around him staring intently at it. The countdown began. Distantly, the rocket engines began in the background of the audio. 

3….2…1…liftoff!

The first sound from any of them was Luther. He cheered out loud, hugging the radio back to his chest and trying to contain his excitement. Real people were on their way to space. One day, that would be him. 

Then there were arms around him. Mostly Allison and Klaus, because they were closest, but everyone was laughing and cheering and asking him what happened next. He didn’t have a clue. There were still words being spoken over the radio but he was too excited to focus on them. The room didn’t calm down again until long after the radio hosts were done talking about what was next. No one had let go of Luther yet. He didn’t know when they were going to, but he really didn’t care. If they didn’t let go, he’d just have to take all of them to space.


End file.
